


The Fox and the Lion

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [46]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, NSFW, Rain, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his wife enjoy some one-on-one time while the twins are still asleep; later that day a trip to the playground fell through and instead Tom, Sophie and Max splashed around in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox and the Lion

 

Slowly and tenderly, his hand roamed over her naked back all the way down to her polka dot panties. A quiet sigh left Paula’s lips at his caresses and she pressed her lips against his collarbone, breathing in his scent that was so unmistakably his own.

The house was quiet despite the sunlight already falling brightly into the room through the crack in the curtains. Emiliana and Benjamin were on a school trip to France and Sophie and Max loved to have a lie-in much to the delight of their parents.

Teasingly, Tom let his hand glide under the thin fabric covering her pert derriere and Paula smiled against his warm skin, her naked breasts pressed against his still sculpted chest. Closing her eyes against the brightness of the morning, her lips still hovered over his collarbone and kiss by kiss she moved up further, her tongue licking along the pulsing vein up his neck. A quiet moan left his lips and slowly he rolled her over onto her back, pushing himself off the mattress with one elbow while his other hand still busied itself with the superfluous piece of fabric covering her modesty.

 

Dipping a finger between her folds, Tom watched her eyelids flutter as she bit her lip to suppress a sigh. Her smooth skin glowed in the morning sun and once more he thought she looked utterly delectable. Her round, soft breasts were heaving with every breath she took and as he continued his caresses further down, he allowed his tongue to trace the gentle curve of her bosom, to nip on the soft tissue, and to suck on the rosy buds adorning them.

Her left hand wrapped around his wrist between her legs, Paula buried the other in his curly, ginger hair, gently tugging on it whenever he hit that one spot which he knew would push her over the edge eventually. He also knew exactly where to touch and kiss her, how gentle or rough she liked it, and oftentimes he didn’t even have to use his most glorious asset.

This morning, though, she wanted him completely and therefore interrupted his strokes and licks after a short but very pleasuring while. A little impatiently, she pushed him over onto his back, her cheeks flushed and her breath quickened. Not long after, his boxer shorts had finally ended up on the floor beside the bed and her slender hand was wrapped around his member, stroking him to full hardness.

Gripping her hips he soon signalled her that he needed more, that he needed all, and without taking her eyes off his, she sunk down onto him, embracing him entirely.

***

“Come on, showering alone is boring,” he grinned after he’d gotten out of bed, his sweaty skin gleaming in the morning sun. Spent and sated, Paula stretched her limbs among their soft duvets and looked at him with still flushed cheeks.

“What if the twins wake up and they can’t find neither of us?,” she reminded him, ruffling through her golden curls.

 

“We could leave the door open,” Tom winked, once more crawling onto the bed to kiss his gorgeous wife.

“But then you’ll have to behave yourself, Mr Hiddleston. Are you sure you can do that?,” she asked with a cheeky grin but instead of answering her question, he simply picked her up and, naked as she was, and carried her into the next-door bathroom, leaving the door ajar for their children.

 

Paula giggled against his chest as the warm water hit her skin. Tom was standing in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist, he danced with her under the water jet, humming an unfamiliar song. Lost inside their own little world and distracted by the sound of water they both did not hear the padding of naked feet on their dark granite tiles. In fact, it wasn’t until the knock against the glass door of the shower that they broke apart, startled and surprised.

Slowly, Tom opened the sliding glass door a bit to see his 3-year-old daughter Sophie standing in front of it, her hair tousled and her eyes still looking tired.

“Hey there, sweetpea. You wanna join Mummy and Daddy under the waterfall?,” he asked with a wide smile and the little girl nodded with excitement while her brother Max came also padding into the bathroom, woken up by the commotion down the hallway.

Quickly, Tom helped his children out of their pyjamas before they joined them in the big shower, screaming with delight as the warm water hit their hair and skin.

Not long after, though, both begged to be picked up by Mummy and Daddy and both, Tom and Paula, granted their wish with pleasure before helping them put shampoo on their head and body.

***

“Mhmm, you smell delicious,” Tom grinned against Sophie’s skin as he carried her into her room, a towel wrapped around his waist and another one wrapped entirely around her body.

“Don’t eat me, Daddy!,” the little girl squealed, wriggling in his arms as he smothered her with kisses.

“But I need breakfast,” he mumbled, pretending to nibble on her finger and once more she wriggled and laughed.

“You can eat breakfast downstairs,” Sophie replied, placing her small hand on his mouth to stop him from ‘eating’ her.

For a moment, Tom pretended to pout but her wide smile and glowing blue eyes mesmerised him once more and he placed her gently on the bed.

“Alright then, let’s get you dressed so we can go and eat our cereal,” he winked at her, marvelling at the little girl, the result of his love for the gorgeous, blonde woman in their son’s bedroom next door.

 

Dressed and with dried hair, all four of them soon made their way downstairs and while the twins said good morning to Jasper who was sleeping in the sunshine on the kitchen floor, Tom and Paula got breakfast ready. Every now and then, Tom would stop her in her movements to steal a kiss from her luscious lips, like a teenager in love. She giggled at his silliness although she couldn’t deny that his love and affection for her and their children did move her to the very core.

 

“So, what shall we do today?,” Paula asked with a loving smile when they finally sat down to eat. Their cheeks stuffed with Rice Krispies and Weetabix the twins looked up from their cereal bowls. Tom could see in their little faces how eager they were to speak but they knew they’d have to finish their mouthfuls first.

“We could go to the playground!,” Max suggested, a drop of milk running down his chin.

“Or we could go to the zoo!,” Sophie added, blushing a little, though, because she always suggested going to the zoo.

“We’ve just been to the zoo yesterday, sweetheart,” her father reminded her with a wink and Max giggled ere he shoved another spoonful of Rice Krispies into his mouth.

“The playground it is then,” his mother smiled lovingly, taking another sip of her coffee.

***

Dark, grey clouds hung over the city now and nothing reminded one of the glorious sunshine from earlier that morning anymore. Heavy raindrops pelted from the sky onto their patio, drenching the wood and the grass beyond. The twins leaned onto the glass door leading into the garden, their noses pressed against the cold, smooth surface and their bright, blue eyes full of disappointment.

For a moment, Tom watched them from the doorway of the kitchen before he quickly walked upstairs. Loaded with their raincoats, wellies, and rain trousers, he returned soon after and Max and Sophie turned towards him with questioning looks on their pretty faces.

“Come on then, what are you waiting for?,” he grinned, leaving their clothes by their feet while he started putting his own rain trousers on over his jeans.

Squealing with delight, Max and Sophie sat down on the floor themselves to get dressed for the rain and in no time, and with some help from Mummy, they were soon ready to go outside.

“Alright, let’s see who can splash around the most,” Tom laughed, pulling up his hood and soon after he went out into the garden, followed by his little lion Sophie and his little fox Max.

 

Paula watched them from the dry safety of their kitchen, her hand wrapped around a new and hot cup of coffee. Watching them jump around the rain, laughing and squealing with happiness, she wasn’t quite sure who enjoyed themselves more, her husband or her children.

Jasper next to her meowed quietly as he sat on his favourite spot, the windowsill right above the radiator. Gently, she scratched his neck, listening to his soft purring. He disliked rain with all his heart and instead preferred watching the raindrops roll down the window until they vanished in the small puddle at the bottom.

A loud squeal from Max and Sophie attracted her attention once more and when she looked out the window herself, Paula nearly choked on her coffee. Tom was sitting on his bum in probably the wettest patch of grass in the entire garden. His hood had fallen off his head, leaving his ginger curls to be drenched by the rain while their twins stood next to him, laughing heartily at their Daddy’s clumsiness. Blushing a little but laughing himself nevertheless, Tom blew her a kiss from where he sat before finally getting up again. He truly was a 5-year-old at heart still, there was absolutely no doubt about that!


End file.
